I Can't Say
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Merelakan semua pergi!


Disclaimer : NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
I Can('t) Say (c) Ken

Note : Typo, ga jelas, ga mutu, lalalala... #plakkk

# # # # # # # # #

Matahari mulai kembali ke peristirahatannya. Langit senja mulai memerah. Sasuke sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ia berjalan di jalan setapak yang di kanan kirinya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang dan hijau serta pemandangan menyejukkan mata yang tidak akan ia temui di sekitar tempat kerjanya. Dan itu sedikit melepaskan penat di tubuh pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Sasuke menengadah ke langit. Langit senja musim semi. Tahun ketiga Sasuke menjadi wartawan lepas di salah satu majalah kota terkemuka. Pilihan terakhirnya untuk menopang hidupnya yang kini tinggal sendirian. Satu-satunya pewaris nama dan darah Uchiha yang masih tersisa.

Kemelut dalam keluarga Sasuke memang tak banyak orang yang tahu. Karena keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal sangat tertutup dan benci dikorek. Begitu pembantaian antar-keluarga terjadi karena konflik berkepanjangan, banyak orang menyebarkan isu tak sedap. Dan Sasuke pun tak luput imbasnya walau ia tak sedikit pun pernah mau ikut campur dalam urusan keluarganya yang pelik itu.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, apalah arti semua itu? Ia tak bisa terus-terusan menangis meratapi nasib. Ia tahu ia harus bangkit. Dan di sini lah ia sekarang berada. Kini ia mulai merajut hari-hari barunya di sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari pusat kota dan keramaian. Rumah mewah warisan keluarga Uchiha secara turun temurun ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sasuke merasa sudah tak memiliki kewajiban untuk tetap saklek pada aturan tua itu.

Di rumahnya yang sekarang, Sasuke akan menemukan kehangatan tiapa kali ia membuka pintu dan berseru, "Tadaima!". Sepasang bola mata biru langit yang dibingkai dalam wajah penuh senyum itu akan menyambutnya. Ya. Hanya dia yang Sasuke miliki saat ini. Dan hanya itu yang Sasuke Naruto. Pemuda bersemangat kawan Sasuke sejak bangku sekolah yang Sasuke anggap lebih dari sekedar belahan jiwanya sejak ia mengatakan, "Suki da yo." pada Naruto 2 tahun yang lalu. Hanya dia, Naruto, satu-satunya alasan Sasuke untuk tetap bertahan.

Tapi tampaknya, beberapa minggu ini, kehangatan ini mulai pudar. Wajah hangat itu sudah beberapa hari ini juga tak menghiasi rumah. Sikap Naruto pun berbeda. Ada yang hilang dari tatapan matanya. Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi ia tetap bertahan. Karena ia tahu bahwa ini hanya ujian dari Kamisama, dan Sasuke pun tahu bahwa ia bisa melewatinya.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Ia mengira-ngira sebentar apakah Naruto sudah ada di rumah atau belum. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sasuke memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya lalu memutarnya ke kiri.

Macet.

Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto benar-benar ada di rumah. Sasuke membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu dan masuk ke dalam. Begitu pintu mengayun menutup, derak langkah terasa di lantai kayu dari dalam rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan menanti sosok itu keluar.

"Selamat datang!" ucap sosok itu begitu ia muncul di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. "Tadaima!"

"Pulang cepat, Teme?" tanya sosok itu lagi, Naruto.

"Aku kangen, tahu!" goda Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto pun seketika berubah dan Sasuke melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum lagi. "Lebih baik cepat mandi, Teme!"

Naruto hampir beranjak tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Naru.."

"Sasuke. Aku hanya kelelahan" Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil alih tas dan jaket Sasuke kemudian meneruskan langkah.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang makin jauh dalam diam.

.:xXx:.

Saat makan malam pun keheningan masih menyayat. Sedari tadi, Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang masih bercelemek tengah duduk sambil melahap nasi di hadapannya.

"Sai." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan Naruto tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

Sasuke menyadarinya perubahan sikap Naruto itu. Tapi ia hanya diam sambil menghela napas lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Itu nama klien barumu kan?"

"Umm..ya." Naruto terbata.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Sai itu…" Naruto membayangkan wajah pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan itu dalam benaknya, "Dia cuma orang aneh yang kebanyakan senyum."

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Padahal orang-orang yang ada di sampingnya menyudutkannya untuk mengakui kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Menganiayanya tanpa sebab. Tapi tetap saja dia itu senyum-senyum ga' jelas!"

Sasuke mengamati ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah Naruto saat ia membicarakan laki-laki bernama "Sai" itu.

"Ia sedikit banyak mirip denganmu, Teme!" lanjut Naruto.

"Benarkah?", tanya Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menuang sedikit kuah sup ke mangkuk nasinya. "Kalian mirip."

Sasuke tak hanya diam lalu berdiri dan membawa mangkok-mangkok kosongnya ke wastafel.

"Letakkan di situ saja, Sasuke! Kamu istirahat saja. Besok harus kerja lagi kan?" ujara Naruto.

"Tak apa." Sasuke membasahi spons berlumur cairan sabun dengan air. "Malam ini aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama. Karena aku tak tahu, apakah aku masih bisa melihatmu saat aku bangun besok pagi."

Naruto tertegun. "Sasuke….ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang berubah, Naruto. Dan ini tentangmu." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

Naruto terkejut.

"Mungkin kamu pun juga mulai lelah denganku, Naruto. Aku tak punya masa depan atau apa pun yang bisa kujanjikan padamu." kata Sasuke masih menghadap wastafel.

"Sasuke, aku…."

"Ini tak akan berhasil. Di antara kita tak akan bisa berjalan baik." Sasuke menunduk. Membiarkan air terus mengucur dari keran.

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya gemercik air keran wastafel yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Dan yang kutahu, hatimu juga sudah mulai goyah." Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum pahit pada Naruto. "Jangan memaksakan diri untukku, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia merasa terpukul tapi juga merasa bersalah di saat yang sama.

"Gomen ne…Sasuke." ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum pedih lagi "Aku tak akan menahanmu pergi demi dia."

"Sasuke, aku tidak….."

"Kita tak boleh sama-sama sakit. Aku tidak mau kamu ikut merasakan sakit."

Naruto menunduk. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kamu bisa melihat bahwa selama ini aku bisa bertahan?" Sasuke berbohong. Ia tersenyum sedih lagi.

Hening lagi sejenak.

"Jadi? Sai yang sudah mengalahkan aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara ceria yang Naruto tahu itu dibuat-buat.

Pelan. Sangat pelan. Naruto mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia berhasil merebut hatimu dariku."

"Sasuke…."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jauh akan lebih baik untuk melihatmu bahagia." kata Sasuke tulus.

Naruto menuju tempat Sasuke. Ditatapnya mata onyx yang dari dulu ingin ia bahagiakan. Tapi ternyata sama saja. Naruto sama seperti orang-orang di luar sana yang menyakiti Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

Naruto menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Mengadukan semuanya di sana.

Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto. Dan ia harus mengakui bahwa hatinya terasa sesak lagi. Hatinya terasa sakit lagi. Sekali lagi, orang yang penting bagi Sasuke akan diambil secara paksa darinya. Sasuke tak akan punya pertahanan lagi. Dan itu membuatnya takut.

_Sasuke…..benarkah akan ada kebahagiaan untukmu setelah ini? _tanya Naruto dalam hati.

- OWARI-

# # # # # # # # #

Saya bikin fic SasuNaru kok melo terus ya? Ckk, kacau!Saya ga begitu suka happy ending sih. Lagian emang saya lagi pingin melo. Jadi pos ginian!

Thank's buat YUI-nee atas bantuannya secara ga' langsung. I Can't Say-nya beneran membantu!

Review ya?


End file.
